


the whole meaning of life (in those sad eyes)

by burnt_persona



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), Waitress (2007), Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Waitress AU, because i love waitress and i love anne so why not???, this is my first fan fiction on here so don’t kill me pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_persona/pseuds/burnt_persona
Summary: (An Anne of Green Gables/ Anne with an E Waitress AU)Anne Gardner is a waitress at a pie shop in a shitty town called Avonlea. She’s got two amazing friends, an asshole of a husband (who’s baby she finds out she’s carrying), and she seems to find herself in the middle of an affair with her married doctor.Well, what now?
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner & Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 98





	1. Opening Up

**_Sugar_ **

**_Butter_ **

**_Flour_ **

****

**_Sugar_ **

**_Butter_ **

**_Flour_ **

It’s quite easy, you know. Baking a pie, that is. That’s what she thinks, anyway. Well, it seems like it when it’s all you grew up doing, and, boy, does she love baking. It’s simple; grab what what you need from the pantry, and bake from your very heart because that’s where it all really comes from, isn’t it? Well, that is what she was taught.

People think it’s complicated and ask her what her secret is. It’s… hard to really explain when you feel more than words can say, really. But it’s just one simple question. _What’s inside?_ So then what’s the answer?

What’s the answer?

_What’s the answer?_

_What’s the answer?_

“Anne!” Jerry’s voice pulled her away from her thoughts, “What’s the special pie, today?”

“Uhh— Deep Shit Blueberry Bacon.” She told him with a smile, holding out the pie in front of her.

“Deep _Shit_?” Jerry asked sternly.

“Yeah—Uhh—“ Her smile dropped, “ _Dish!_ Deep _Dish_! Sorry, Jerry.”

“C’mon, girl. Get it right.” Jerry scoffed, walking past her.

“Morning, Anne.” Ruby walked in with that same old smile as always, Diana walking right behind her. Ruby and Diana. Oh, what she would do for them. They’re the only friends she’s got. Of course when you live in a small, _shitty_ town like Avonlea, you can’t expect to make plenty of friends.

“Morning, girls.” Anne grabbed her apron and put it on with a sigh, “You ready to start another day just like every other day?” With another sigh, she raised her hands and brushed her hair out of her face, “Didn’t really plan to base my whole life around having to say “Hello, how ya been? Thank you, come again” in a shithole of a diner as this.”

Diana placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it a little bit, “Mhm, I wouldn’t call this place a happy end, either. Trust me, hon, I tried leaving, but sometimes home is were your ass ends up.”

“C’mon, girls! Opening up!”, Jerry yelled from the counter, ”And, Ruby, would you please stop adjusting the ketchup and mustard bottles.”

“Uhh, yeah— Sorry, Jerry. I just—I can’t help it. I like the way they all look exactly the same.” Ruby stammered.

The doors opened, and only a few customers made their way in at first. It wasn’t very long after customers began coming and going that Anne felt a sudden wave of nausea. With a loud gasp, she hurried herself to the bathroom. Ruby and Diana, having noticed, followed right behind, ignoring Jerry as he called after them. Ruby grimaced at the sound of Anne being sick.

Diana slightly knocked on the door “Hon, you alright in there?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” They heard Anne answer back. With one last cough, Anne opened the door and turned on the faucet, clearing her mouth out with the water.

“Anne, I think you know what this means.” Ruby said, nervously pulling out pregnancy test from the pocket on her apron. Anne shook her head.

“Nope. No, I am not taking it.”

“Anne—“

She cut both girls off, “No. I don’t wanna know.”

Diana looked at her sternly, “Honey, you’ve waited long enough. Get to it and _do it_.”

“I hope you drank enough this morning.” Ruby handed Anne the test, giving her a small smile. Anne looked at both girls, and, with a defeated groan, she took the test from Ruby’s hands, and headed back behind the door.

Diana turned to Ruby, “Read the instructions.”

Ruby held up the box with a nod, “Do not insert the test into your vagina.”

“ _Wow_ ,” With hands on her hips, Diana turned back to Ruby, “thank you, Ruby.” Ruby heard the sarcasm in Diana’s voice and let out a “huff”.

Anne gave a grunt, “How’d I get myself into this mess? One drunk night and that stupid red dress that _God knows_ why I wore.”

“Aww, but I love that red dress and the way it sparkles.” Ruby said sweetly, almost forgetting the situation right now.

“Ruby, stay with us.” Diana hissed.

“Funny how one night can ruin your whole life.” Anne sighed as she made her way out again, and left the test on the sink.

“Let’s not go there yet. We don’t know what the test says.” Diana pointed out.

“I’m already panicked, Di!”

“Just calm down, Anne.” She took Anne’s hand and squeezed it slightly, “Come on, negative.”

“I thought you didn’t sleep with your husband much anymore.” Ruby said to Anne, eyebrows furrowed.

Anne rolled her eyes, “Well, he got me drunk. I do stupid things when I’m drunk—“ She brought her hands up to cover her face and let out a groan, “like, sleep with my husband.”

“We’ve all made that mistake, hon.” Diana assured her.

Ruby let out a nervous sigh, “Maybe there’ll be one line.”

Anne smiled at Ruby, “Thanks for trying to keep positive, Rubes, but it’s not really doing much, honey. Just… pray it’s a negative.”

Diana cleared her throat, “Anne, I think it’s time to check.”

Anne looked at both girls before nervously picking up the test off the sink, and with one look—

“ _Shit_.”

Her mind went blank, her breath.. stuck in her throat, and it seemed like time just stopped—not it that good, happy, ‘ _I’ve found the love of my life_ ’ way. Nope. No, this is bad. Just extremely, most definitely bad. She needs to invent a pie. Yeah, yeah, that’s a good idea. Right here, right now.

“Honey? You alrig—“ Diana started, but Anne cur her off.

“Shh. I’m inventing a new pie in my head—”

“Of course you are—” Diana sighed.

**_Sugar_ **

**_Butter_ **

**_Flour_ **

“and I’m gonna call it.. I Don’t Want Earl’s Baby Pie.”

Ruby cleared her throat, “Umm—I don’t think we can write that on the menu board.”

“Well, then I’ll just call it… Betrayed by My Eggs Pie.”

**_Sugar_ **

**_Butter_ **

**_Flour_ **

_Cracking eggs combined with sausage, and soaked in beer. Mix it in with beet red dressing. Use extra shortening in your crust, attract the moisture in_ —

“Anne!” Diana pulled her away from her thoughts, “This isn’t something you can just tuck into a pie, okay?”

A loud knock came to the bathroom door, “What’s going on in there? We have customers!” Jerry complained, “Where are my waitresses?”

“Hold your horses, Jerry. Anne‘s not feeling well.” Diana shot back.

Jerry groaned, “What’s wrong with her?”

“It’s none of your damn business, you blowhard!”

“ _Diana_!” Anne hissed, “I’m fine, Jer! We’ll be right out!”

“Well, hurry up!” The sound of his footsteps slowly faded away.

“Anne—“

Anne cut Diana off, “We better go.”

“Oh, but, Anne—“ Ruby tried next but Anne cut her off too.

“Come on, girls. Just leave it, okay?” Anne gave them a sad smile, and started to make her way out when she suddenly heard _his_ voice.   
  


_Dammit. Not now._


	2. What Baking Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is an asshole, Diana is sure as hell worried about Anne, Ruby is really trying to help out, and Anne... just can’t deal with this right now.

“What do I have to do to get a piece of pie around here?!” His voice rang in her ear and shook her. Anne quickly walked back out to the customers when she saw him waiting by the counter.

“R-Roy?!”

“Hey, sweet thing.” He headed to sit down at a table.

“W-What are you doing here?” Anne asked, letting out a nervous laugh.

“I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“But… what about work?” She asked, coming back with a slice of pie. Roy rolled his eyes.

“Oh, to hell with that shit job. Freaking foreman was on my ass for being late.” He hissed. He then looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows, “Where’s my kiss?” He asked.

“Roy, I’ve gotta get to w—“

“Well, _they_ can wait.”

Anne stopped. She knew he wouldn’t stop pestering her if she didn’t give in, so she did. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before turning to head back to work, but he continued on.

“Where’s the money you made today?” Anne sighed and reached into her apron pocket, handing him all that was in there, “It’s not bad—“ he looked at her, “but it’s not _great_. Y’know, I’ve been thinking. I don’t know if it’s worth you working at this diner anymore. I don’t like those girls.” He pointed his fork at Diana and Ruby, whom were both standing by the counter overhearing everything.

Diana forcefully placed her tray on the counter and gave Roy a vile look.

“See, that one looks at me like I just killed her dog.” He then dig into his pie, “I think I’d rather have you at home making _me_ some pies. Damn, this is tasty.” He dug into his pie some more.

Anne took a breath in, closing her eyes in frustration, then opening them again with a not so much convincing smile, “It’s the last piece left. It sold out so fast that I couldn’t quite believe it.”

Roy chuckled, “Well, this is good, but, let’s face it, you’re no Sara Lee.”

Anne furrowed her eyebrows, “But—Roy, you used to say that… my pies were so good that I could open my own shop someday.”

“Yeah, well, I was just trying to get laid.”

_That’s it!_

_I gotta leave. I gotta get far, far away from his sorry ass, and start a new, happy life for once, away from this place._

_If only I could..  
  
  
_

**_Anne_ **

****

**_Anne?_ **

****

“Anne!?” Roy smacked his hand hard on the table, “You’re not listening to me! I work _hard_. _You_ work for _nothing_ , and you can’t even listen to me?”

Anne sighed, “I’ll work on that, Roy.”

Roy looked at her… then began looking lower, “Am I imagining it… or are your boobies getting bigger?” Anne’s eyes widened as she took a step back, “They practically grew a size over night.”

“W—I—No, that’s ridiculous, Roy.”

“Hmm—Maybe you’re just eating a little too much pie.” He raised his hand, placing it on her stomach, and gave it a small squeeze.

Roy laughed and Anne pushed his hand away. He then got up from the table, cleaning the pie crusts around his lips with tissue papers.

“Well, I’m out of here.” He walked towards the door but stopped and turned back, “Hey, did you tell your friends about this bad boy?” He turned to both Diana and Ruby, and pulled down the neckline of his t-shirt, showing the words ‘Roy’ tattooed on his chest, “‘ _Roy_ ’ in medieval font. Don’t get too close, though. It’s still drying.” Anne handed him is coat, “I’m out.” And finally… he was gone.

Anne let out a breath of relief just as Diana said, “Well, that must be helpful. Y’know, just in case he forgets who he is.” Diana looked to Anne, “Honey, life is a shitshow. My left boob is now so much lower than my right one, I’m lucky I don’t trip over it. I’m married to Fred the idle jackass who just can’t seem to pay as much attention to me as he can his nice, cold cans of beer. And Ruby here has never had a boyfriend, and she eats TV dinners alone every night.”

Ruby nodded as she cleaned the counter, “Chicken Kiev on Monday. Filled Picada on Tuesday-“

“But we _still_ wouldn’t rather be you.” Diana told Anne.

Ruby shook her head, looking at Anne, “No, we sure wouldn’t.”

Anne looked at the both of them, letting out an unconvincing laugh, “Everybody’s got something they’re dealing with. Don’t worry about _me_. It’ll be _fine_.” Anne reassured them, them walked towards the tables to gather all the empty plates and dirty utensils as customers began to leave.

Diana scoffed, “Yeah, some father Roy’s gonna be.” Diana walked towards her, “Look, hon, don’t hold yourself devours and promises you made when you were too young to know who the hell he really was.”

“Di, Roy wasn’t always like this.” Anne hissed, “He’s just… going through a rough time, that’s all.”

Diana looked appalled at how Anne kept going on defending Roy, “Now, what’s the shelf life of that excuse?”

Anne shook her head, “Look, I couldn’t even afford to leave him now.”

“Oh, Anne, you can move in with me!” Ruby told her with a big smile, “It’s a studio, but I have a full-sized twin bed.”

Anne smiled at Ruby, “That is really sweet, Rubes, but I’ve got a baby coming.”

“Anne,” Diana turned Anne to look her in the eye, “Do that poor baby a favour and _leave_ his sorry ass.”

Anne huffed, “He’d never let me.”

“Honey, it’s not up to him.” Diana said sternly.

Anne shook her head, heading towards the kitchen, “Look, I’ve got pies to make that aren’t gonna bake themselves, okay?”

Diana followed behind with a groan, “Nuh-uh, Anne!”

Anne handed Diana two pies to place on display, “Diana, these pies aren’t gonna move themselves.”

“Anne-“

“Di, please.” Diana sighed, giving Anne one last look of sympathy before leaving her to herself.

_Making pies isn’t so hard. You can make them sweet and crimp the edges, or make them sour and serve them with lemon wedges. When it’s done you can smile, and place it on display. Then slice a piece and serve all your worries away. You can do this. I can do this._

**_I can do this._ **

**_I can do this._ **

_If there’s a mistake, I can fix it. I’ve done it many times before, and someday I’ll bake myself a door to a new life… just like you taught me, Marilla. Isn’t it amazing what baking can do?_

_Make it up, make it a surprise. Show them all of your secrets but disguise them. Then, watch as they dance on the tongues of the very people that they’re secrets from._

_Make it better. Though, better doesn’t always last forever, but I’ll make it so it fits. Even as I can’t stop remembering how every door we ever made… we never once walked out of._

_That’s something I never got to ask you, Marilla._

_It doesn’t matter now, though. With flour in my hands, I’ll show every single one of them how goddamn happy I am._

**_Sugar_ **

**_Butter_ **

**_Flour_ **

****

_Don’t let me down._

_Time to see the next amazing thing that baking does now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d appreciate some feedback, so maybe you can tell me what you think about this fan fic in the comments... y’know, just to see if it’s worth it continuing on with this or not :^)


	3. Very Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne visits the doctor for validation on her pregnancy, but the doctor checking up on her is definitely NOT the doctor she was expecting.

With a pie in her hands, Anne took a seat in the waiting area as she waited for the doctor to call her in. As she looked across to the other seats, she noticed a couple of _extremely_ pregnant women sitting and waiting too. _That’ll be me someday_ , she thought, letting out a sigh and tugging nervously at get red hair. Anne squirmed in her seat just before she heard her name being called.

“Mrs Gardner?” She lifted her head to see the nurse waiting with a smile on her face, “If you’ll please follow me, the doctor will see you soon.”

Anne nodded, letting out a nervous breath of air before getting up and making her way towards the doctor’s office. The nurse had told her that the doctor would be in once she finished up changing into the hospital gown placed on the bed.

Almost as soon as she finished she heard a knock on the door, and a quiet creak of the door opening slowly. She watched as a man walked in. _A man? No. He can’t be my doctor_ , she thought.

“Hello, Mrs.. Pardner.” He said, his face looking down to the paper on his clipboard.

“It’s _Gardner_.” Anne corrected him. Before she could let him say anything else, she quickly said, “Sorry—Umm— Who are you?” She asked with a chuckle but then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“I’m—Uhh—I’m your… doctor?” He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, “Uhh— I’m Doctor Blythe. Doctor Gilbert Blythe. Oh, you brought a pie!” He pointed, with a smile, at the pie in her hands, “You know, I’ve only been in town for a few weeks, and I am really impressed with the hospitality of this place.”

Anne shook her head as she stared at him confused, “No. No, you’re not my doctor. Muriel Stacy is my doctor. T-This pie is for _her_ , not you. It’s her favourite, Marshmallow Mermaid.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to say that she’s not seeing any patients. She’s… semi-retired now.”

Anne looked at him in disbelief, “W-What?”

“It’s a long story, but, making it short, I am the new doctor on staff. I’m from Toronto, and I moved here two weeks ago. Bored yet?” He chuckled.

“Yes—Uhh—I mean no.” Anne closed her eyes and cursed herself quietly.

“Uhh—Sorry. Anyway, if you’re not comfortable having me as your doctor… that’s fine.” Gilbert cleared his throat, “My feelings won’t be hurt.” He said quietly but she heard, “You can get yourself another gynaecologist in the area.”

“No, umm— It’s just that Doctor Stacey _delivered_ me. She’s been my doctor forever. I _really_ like and trust her.”

Gilbert looked at her with a smile, “Well… maybe you could learn to like and trust me too?”

Anne looked at him from the corner of her eyes, “Well, it doesn’t happen that fast, but I will try.”

“Great!” He smiled, clasping his hands together, “I’m your doctor!” Anne chuckled with a shake of her head, “Nice to meet you, Mrs Pardner.” He offered his hand for her to shake.

“ _Gardner_.” She corrected him again.

“Yeah—Uhh—Gardner. Right. I’ll remember that.” Gilbert nodded, looking down at his clipboard and correcting the mistake in her name, “So, what seems to be the problem here?”

“Well, I seem to be _pregnant._ ”

“Oh! Good for you. Congratula—“ Anne cut him off.

“Umm—Thanks, but… I don’t want this baby.” Gilbert looked at her with wide eyes.

“Oh, well, we don’t perform—“

Anne raised her eyebrows, “No, I’m—I’m keeping it. Not that I judge any of that, but I—I’m just saying that I’m not so happy about it like everybody else might be. Maybe you could just be sensitive and not congratulate me every time you see me.” Gilbert nodded along to ever word she said, “I’m having a baby, and that’s that.” She pointed a finger at him, “It is not a party though.”

“Right. Okay. Got it.” He cleared his throat, “Not a party.” He paused for a moment then continued, “Well, then why don’t we—Let’s do a blood test, make sure you’re pregnant, then we’ll check for diseases, and, you know, stuff like that.”

“Sound great.” Anne said to him.

“Okay, well, I will be back with the blood test results. Umm—Don’t go anywhere.” Gilbert gave her a sweet smile before opening the door and leaving the room.

Anne sighed, “There’s no where to go.” She whispered to herself.

A couple of minutes went by and Gilbert returned with a bunch of papers in hand, “Well—Umm— _un-_ congratulations… you’re definitely pregnant.”

Anne nodded slowly, “Well, _un_ -thank you.” They both chuckled. For a second they stayed staring into each other’s eyes, then, with an awkward “umm”, Gilbert looked back to the papers in his hands.

“For the next eight months, if you need me… I’m here, alright?” Anne nodded, “If you have any questions, just call. We’ll be doing some tests, which I will tell you about before they happen. I am going to give you a prescription, and—Uhh—Do you have any questions for me? Any concerns? Dos and don’ts? Exercise? Sex?”

“I don’t really do much of either of those things so..” She shook her head. Gilbert started at her for a moment before clearing his throat awkwardly. _He does that a lot._

“Okay, well, here’s your prescription for prenatal vitamins.” He ripped the paper off of the notepad, but accidentally let it slip from his hands. After a couple of seconds of trying to retain the little piece of paper, he handed it to her, “Sorry.”

Anne looked at him vaguely but with a little bit of suspicion in her eyes. _He sure is like no one I’ve ever met._

“So—Uhh—It was very nice to meet you, Anne, and I’ll wanna see you again in about three weeks.”

“Okay.” Anne said. Before turning to leave, Anne stopped and looked at him, “I do have one question, though.” Gilbert turned to her, arms crossed, “How pregnant am I exactly?”

“Umm—“ He looked at her confused, “Very. There’s… really only one degree of pregnancy.”

Anne shook her head with a chuckle, “No, I mean… how far along am I?”

“Oh—Umm—Huh, sorry. Umm—About eight weeks.” He told her, and Anne nodded.

“So, I won’t start showing for a while, right?”

“Right.” He confirmed.

“Great. Okay. Thank you.” She turned around to leave, but stopped againand looked down to her pie. _Should I..? Why not?_ Anne turned back around, letting out a small breath of air, “Doctor Blythe?” He turned around to see her smiling at him and handing him the pie, “I’m gonna give you this pie.”

“Oh, thank you. It looks… wonderful. I appreciate it, really.” Anne could hear the geniality in his voice, “Have a good day, Mrs Gardner.”

“You too, Doctor Blythe.” With one last smile, Anne left, leaving Gilbert alone in his office with a pie in his hands.  
  


Gilbert promised himself that he would cut off sugar completely, but for some reason he couldn’t resist this pie. He quickly looked around for something to dig into the pie with but found nothing, so he settled for the chest piece of his stethoscope. Instantly Gilbert felt as if he were bewitched.

_This—This pie is possibly the best thing I have ever tasted._

And so Gilbert ate on and on, feeling as if he were a child who snuck out of his room late at night to find himself a midnight snack that he knew his parents wouldn’t approve of.

What a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments! Thanks :)


	4. When He Sees Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne’s trying to avoid talking about the whole baby thing, and Ruby is worried about what to do with her love life.

“Anne, you’re late!” Jerry said to her as she rushed into the diner.

“Sorry, Jer. The bus driver was half asleep.”

Jerry scoffed, “Why doesn’t your damn husband just get you a car already?”

“Because he doesn’t want me going anywhere.” Anne sighed.

Just then Jerry watched as Diana walked in slowly with a handbag over her shoulder and a pair of sunglasses on. With a roll of his eyes he said, “You! Late again!” Diana walked towards him, looking like she doesn’t give a damn about what he says, “You are inches away from being _fired_ , lady.”

“Okay,” She looked him up and down,” then fire me.”

Jerry took a step forward, “ _Okay_ , I will.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Diana took her sunglasses off, looking him straight in the eye, “then _do!_ ”

Jerry huffed and stepped back, “Get to work, or I _will_ fire your ass.. someday.” With one last glare at her, he made his way to the counter, leaving a smiling Diana congratulating herself.

“So how was the doc, hon?” Diana asked Anne.

“Fine.” Anne answered a bit too fast, “Uhh—Yeah, fine. It was fine.” Anne cleared her throat, “A new doctor, actually. A man.”

“A man?” Diana asked, “Well, is he single? Maybe he’d be good for Ruby.” Diana looked at Ruby with a smile.

Ruby looked at them both with raised eyebrows, “What?” She let out a nervous laugh, “Oh, no, no, no, no.”

Anne shook her head, “No, I think he had a ring on his finer. He’s a nice guy. Very nervous. He’s from Toronto.”

Diana furrowed her eyebrows, “ _Toronto_? What the hell is he doing around here?” She turned around to see Ruby holding the bag with a present inside that they got for Anne, “Hon, sit down for a minute. We got you something.”

“A present.” Ruby squealed while handing Anne the bag.

“That is so sweet. You shouldn’t have.” Anne smiled. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a book. Then her smile dropped as she read the title, “ _What a Momma You’re Gonna Be_.”

Ruby nodded excitedly, “I researched _all_ of the best baby books, and this one is so sweet. Oh, look!” Ruby flipped through the pages, then came to a stop, “There’s a place to write your first letter to your baby!”

“Well, girls, that is really great.” Anne tried to sound as grateful as she probably should be, but… it really just isn’t the time for these things right now.

Diana looked at Anna and sighed, “Now, we know you didn’t initially have a strong… _happiness_ about this pregnancy, but she is coming anyway, so—“

“No, we don’t know it’s a _she_.” Anne looked at them both, “Could be an alien.”

“Anne,” Diana huffed, “Are you seriously not getting any more affectionate towards this baby?”

“Well, not everyone wants to be a mother, alright?” Anne defended herself, “It doesn’t make me a bad person.”

“Of course, it doesn’t, honey, but—“

“Are you three gonna sit on your asses all day or what?!” Jerry’s voice rang in the air and all three girls jumped, turning towards him.

Diana placed her hands on her hips, “Oh, no, Jer, did we upset you.” She said with a mocking pout on her lips, then snickered.

With a groan, Jerry turned back to stand by the counter. Ruby made her way to set the tables so that they’d ready for the customers that would be coming in soon.

Diana walked towards Anne, “Have you told Roy yet?”

“I—Uhh—“ Anne stammered, “I didn’t have the time. Hey, Rubes,” She changed the subject, causing Diana to roll her eyes, “did you finish your online profile yet?”

“We’re not done talking about you—“ Anne cut Diana off, giving her an earnest look.

“I think we are. Rubes?”

Ruby laughed nervously, “I’m still writing it.”

Anne placed a hand on her hip, “You’ve been ‘writing it’ for weeks.”

“Well, there’s… just not enough space to complete a compelling, yet thorough, honest description about myself, that’s all.”

“Well,” Diana started, “Why don’t you tell us what you’ve got so far?”

Ruby looked at both of them as she drew a notepad from her apron pocket, “Ecstatically alive. Enthusiastically Canadian. I’m romantic and a girl.” Anne turned to look at Diana, who was already looking at her with wide eyes, “I am a woman of many passions... including a rare turtle collection.” Ruby said, sounding very proud of herself.

“Well, that—Umm—That’ll definitely set you apart from the crowd.” Anne pointed out.

Ruby smiled, “I’m calling myself ‘ _Shining Red Ruby’_.”

“Uhh— Wow.” Diana said breathily.

Ruby noticed the weird expressions on their faces. Her smile dropped, “Oh, it’s too much, isn’t it?”

“What? No! No, post it tonight. It’s _great_.” Anne reassured her.

Ruby shook her head, “Nuh-uh, this was a mistake.”

Diana pointed a finger at her, “Rubes, this is your _one_ and _only_ life.”

“I stick with realistic things.” Ruby started nervously, “You know, facts and figures. When information’s in its place I like to… minimise the guessing game. Guess what?”

“What?” Diana and Anne said simultaneously.

Ruby squirmed, “I don’t like to guess games _or_ when when I feel things if I don’t know the feelings. How do you expect me to operate if I’m just tossed and turned around by fate, like on an unexpected date.”

Anne reached to squeeze her shoulder, “Ruby, I think you just need to calm do—“

Ruby interrupted and shook her head, “What if—Girls, what if when he sees me… he doesn’t like it?” Ruby fidgeted with her hands, “What if he just.. runs the other way? What happens then? Huh? What is he’s disappointed? What if I give all of me away, just to only get it given back? I could never live with that.” Ruby raised both hands to brush away the hairs that covered her face.

“Rubes, come on—“ Diana started but Anne stopped her, indicating that they should let Ruby finish before they say anything.

“Don’t worry about me, alright? I’m just fine right here inside my shell shaped mind, and that way I’ll get the best view.” She gave them the best ‘convincing’ smile that she could.

Anne, thinking Ruby finished with what she had to say, said, “Ruby, don’t you think you’re being a tad bit—“

“I’m not being defensive, okay?! I’m simply being cautious.” Anne slammed her mouth shut, continuing with listening to Ruby’s anxieties, “ I can’t risk getting myself into a reckless relationship because of my miscalculating. You can never be too careful when it comes to sharing your life. Girls, I’m sorry, but I could end up a miserable wife!”

The both looked at Ruby aghast.

“You never know, girls, he could be a criminal! Some kind of psychopath who escaped from an institution where they don’t have girls.” She turned to them both with dramatically worried eyes, “He could have masterminded a way to find me.” Ruby gasped, ”He could be colour blind! How untrustworthy is that?” Then she paused for a moment before slowly continuing, “Or even worse he could be very nice and have lovely eyes.”

Anne and Diana both watched as Ruby began to smile a bit.

“Maybe make me laugh and come out of hiding. What do I do then?” Fear began rising in her again, “What if—Oh, God— What if I like him and he knows it? What if he opens up a door that I won’t be able to close? I’m not prepared for that, and I’m just… scared of breaking open,” Ruby sighed, turning to both Diana and Anne, “yet I still can’t help but hope that I’ll find someone to talk to, and… who likes the way I am.” She gave a small sweet smile, “Someone who when he sees me… wants to again.”

With one last sigh, Ruby finished. Diana and Anne walked towards her, both of them placing a hand on her shoulders, giving her a warming smile.

“C’mon, girls! Customers are waiting!” Jerry yelled.

“Alright, Jerry! Hold onto your balls!” Diana hissed at him, leaving to tend to the customers.

“Rubes,” Anne started, and Ruby looked to her, “you’re going to one day make someone the happiest they could ever possibly be. Don’t you worry.” Anne poked Ruby’s little nose before joining Diana in tending to the customers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback on what you think of this chapter! Thanks :)


	5. It Only Takes a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne bumps into Gilbert on a bench while she’s waiting for her bus to arrive. Talking about pies is the least of what she expects them to do.
> 
> Maybe this new doctor isn’t too bad after all.
> 
> Oh, and Aunt Jo senses a bun in the oven.

“Do you plan on working today, or do you expect folks to serve themselves?” Jerry huffed.

Diana scoffed, “Works for me.” With a sigh, she and Ruby settled down at a table, oblivious to who was walking towards them.

“I don’t think I invited anyone to breakfast.” Diana turned in her seat to see her aunt, Josephine Barry, standing behind her, shooing them away from the table.

Diana groaned, “Alright, alright.” She made her way towards Anne but stopped when she heard her name being called.

“Diana!”

“What, Jer?” She rolled her eyes.

“Your Aunt Jo is at your station.” Jerry pointed out obviously, “She kind of _owns_ the place.”

Diana shook her head, “Nah-uh, I can’t deal with her today.”

“Remind me again why she’s making you work instead of lending you some of the thousands of dollars that she has?” Anne asked.

Diana scoffed, “Because she wants me to earn my own money by working my ass off the way she had to work her ass off.” She squinted her eyes, “Oh, it’s starting to make sense, but still—“

Anne chuckled, “It’s alright, Di, I got it.”

“You’re a gem, Anne!” Diana smiled at her.

“Heya, Aunt Jo. How are you?” Anne said with a smile as she made her way towards Jo’s table.

“Good morning, Anne.” Jo said with a little smile. Jo’s always had a sweet spot for Anne and vice versa, and, really, Anne never understood why others can’t see Jo the same way that she does, “I noticed it’s pretty warm in here. Do you think you could lower the heat down a bit for me, Anne-girl?”

Anne nodded, “I’ll see what I can do, Aunt Jo. So, what can I get for you today?”

“I want the special Betrayed by My.. Eggs Pie? That’s an awfully strange name, Anne-girl.”

“Yeah, well… it’s an awfully strange world, isn’t it, Aunt Jo.”

Jo smiled at her, “And bring me an orange juice too, dear. Thank you.”

With a nod, Anne wrote down Jo’s order, and turned to head to the rest of the customers, but Jo called for her.

“Oh, Anne, listen to my horoscope here.” Jo lifted the newspaper she held in her hands, “Pisces, what you truly deserve will soon come to you if you have just a little patience. Keep hope in your heart.” Jo hummed, then looked to Anne, “Do you want to hear yours, dear?”

Anne shook her head, “Oh, no, I’m Pisces also.”

“Ah, yes. Do you believe in these horoscopes, Anne-girl?” Jo looked at her intensely.

“Umm, well, not precisely, no.”

“Well, dear. I suggest you listen to this particular one, I really do.” Anne looked at Jo bewildered.

“I’ll try, Aunt Jo.” Anne cleared her throat, “Now, I’ll be back in a sec with your—“ She stopped, and raised her hand to her mouth as she felt a slight bit of nausea hit, but not enough to cause her to bolt to the bathroom. She cleared her throat again, and dropped her hand.

Jo noticed what just happened, and immediately knew what it meant, “Anne, dear, do you have something in the oven _other_ than a _pie_?”

“W-What?” Anne stammered.

“A bun in the oven, dear.”

“Oh, Jo, please, you have to be quiet.” Anne pleaded anxiously.

“I’ve seen that look on the face of my very sister before. Then, a couple of months later, she had a little baby in her arms.” Jo smiled, “When are you due?”

“Jo, please not so loud. I don’t want Jerry to hear.”

“Oh, look, Anne.” Jo raised the newspaper again, “The National Pie Bake Off is just around the corner. You should enter. I don’t doubt you’d win.”

Anne sighed, “Oh, no, Aunt Jo. I mean… my pies are good, I guess, but… I’m no _Sara Lee_.”

“ _The prize money is 20,000 dollars_.” Jo read from off the newspaper. She ripped that specific column off and handed it to Anne, who looked taken back.

**_Sugar_ **

**_Butter_ **

**_Flour_ **

****

_ Jumping Without a Net Bottomless Pie. _

After reading through that little slip of paper that Jo ripped off of the newspaper and gave to her in the diner, Anne really didn’t know what to think. Now, sitting on a bench, waiting for the bus to arrive, she really can’t help but make up another pie in her head.

_Pillows of the softest meringue, topped with ribbons of strawberry cream—no crust._

_ Getting Out of the Mud Mud Pie. _

**_Mrs. Gardner?_ **

_Generous scoops of mocha almond ice-cream._

**_Mrs. Gardner?_ **

****

_Topped with bitter sweet chocolate morsels, and—_

“Mrs. Gardner!” Anne gasped, and turned to her side to see Gilbert standing and looking at her with a small smile.

“Oh, hi.” Anne breathed out, “Umm—Doctor Blythe, what are you doing here?”

“Well, my car wouldn’t start this morning, so I had to take the bus.” He explained and Anne nodded, “Do you always take the bus?”

“Just Tuesday nights. My husband goes out drinking with the boys.”

Gilbert nodded, “That’s nice for him. I mean, that you let him.”

Anne cleared her throat, “Yeah. I _love_ Tuesdays.” She smiled brightly, “So—Umm, where do you live?”

“Oh, well, just right by Charlottetown.” Anne raised her eyebrows in interest.

“That’s nice.”

Gilbert stood awkwardly with one hand in his pocket and the other holding on to his satchel, “Do you mind if I sit?”

“No, no, go ahead.” She slid over.

With a small sigh he sat down just as Anne began to take her apron off, “So, you’re a waitress?”

“Yup, I’m a waitress.” She raised the apron in her hand and chuckled.

“Where do you work?”

“Just at a little place in Avonlea. Jo’s Pie Diner.” She told him, “We serve almost thirty different varieties of pie.”

Gilbert’s eyebrows shot up, “And do _you_ make them?”

Anne smiled with a nod, “I do, fresh every morning. Breakfast pies, lunch pies, and special new pies that I invent everyday.”

Gilbert leaned back, looking at her completely amazed, “Did you… make that Marshmallow Pie that you gave me?”

“Yes, I did. It’s _Mermaid_ Marshmallow Pie. I invented that one with Marilla when I was just eleven years old during my mermaid phase.”

“Marilla?” Gilbert asked.

Anne looked at him, remembering that he doesn’t know who Marilla, of course, “Oh, she was my adoptive mother.”

“You’re an orphan, then?” Anne nodded, “Wow.” He looked her in the eye, noticing the green in her eyes. He hasn’t noticed before that she has green eyes. Such… beautiful green eyes. Gilbert quickly cleared his throat, “Well, umm… that was probably the best pie I have ever tasted in my life.”

Anne looked down to hide the redness she knows will come to her cheeks, “Thanks. That’s… really sweet of you. I’m glad you liked it.”

“No, seriously, it was _biblically_ good. That pie could win contests.” Anne looked at him astonished, “You know, ribbons and things.”

“Wow.” She breathed out, “What a thing to say.”

Gilbert stopped, eyes opened wide, “I’m so sorry, that was a compliment.”

Anne looked down, “I know, that’s what made me uncomfortable.”

“You’re blushing. I shouldn’t have said anything, should I have?” He brought a hand to his forehead in frustration.

“No, it’s okay, really.” Anne smiled and shrugged as he lifted his head to look at her again.

“You know, if pies were books yours would be Shakespeare’s letters.” Gilbert chuckled with a nod, “It only takes a taste… when it’s something special, I mean. It only takes a taste when you know it’s _good_ because sometimes one bite is… more than enough to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of. Do you know what I mean?”

Anne nodded and let out a little laugh, “That actually reminds of a thing Marilla and I would say while we baked in the kitchen. She told me that you could tell a whole story with just a taste.”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Gilbert sat up right with a quick nod, “When those flavours mixed and melted… it was truly something special. Just one taste and I wanted the whole thing.” They both smiled and leaned back against the bench, “Honestly, it made me feel… intoxicated. I just can’t help but wonder how your hands feel when creating such a… masterful thing.”

Anne’s eyebrows furrowed, “Just one bite… caused all that wondering..” She’s not sure whether she’s saying it or asking it.

Gilbert smiled, “It only takes a taste.”

They both laughed just as they heard a bus arrive. Anne grabbed her bag and stood up, not realising that Gilbert stood up too, “There’s my bus.” She looked up, finding her face only inches away from his face, “Uhh—“ Clearing his throat, Gilbert took a step back. They both let out an awkward laugh, “It was… _really_ nice talking to you, Doctor Blythe.”

“You too, Mrs. Gardner. Call me _anytime_.” He smiled then widened his eyes as he realised what he said, “For all of your _questions_ and _concerns_ , I mean.”

Anne nodded and let out a small breath of air, “Yeah, I will. Well… bye.” She smiled one last time before getting on the bus.

Gilbert watched as the bus drove off.

_That girl truly is something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Leave some feedback!! :)


	6. You Will Still Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne spills the beans to Roy, and Roy makes her promise him that they’ll be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve honestly been avoiding writing this chapter for some time because it just breaks my heart. She doesn’t deserve this :(
> 
> (I’m probably late in saying this, but the dialog isn’t originated by me, of course. It’s mostly taken from the play and film, but I do like to change it up a bit sometimes.)

Anne let out a sigh as she slumped down on the couch as soon as she got home. During the whole ride home she could not stop thinking about her conversation with Gilbert. She’s never spoken to anyone like that before. Why now all of a sudden?

She was pulled away from her thoughts at the sound of a crash. She jumped and turned to see that Roy had come in, and dropped his toolbox on the floor for no goddamn reason.

“Roy, it’s Tuesday night. W-What are you doing home so early?”

“Well,” Roy started with a huff, “thanks to that damn foreman, it looks like I’m gonna be home a lot from now on. He said I’m late one too many times, and _fires_ me.” He groaned, taking off his hat and throwing it next to Anne on the couch, then went to grab a beer from the fridge, “I said “You can take this toolbox and shove it up your ass. I don’t even want this goddamn job”, then he called me _arrogant_. Me? Arrogant?” Roy scoffed.

Anne swallowed nervously, then knelt down to pick up the toolbox, “Roy, I’m so sorry.” She said as sincerely as she could.

Roy turned to look at her, “Don’t you feel sorry for me. I’m fine.” He handed his beer bottle over for Anne to hold, and picked up his guitar that was left leaning on the side of the couch, “I am fine! I’m celebrating!”

  
He plucked and strummed a few strings and chords as Anne set the bottle on a table along with his toolbox, then he set the guitar down and sat down on the couch, gesturing to Anne to bring his bottle back.

“So, it looks like _you’re_ gonna be paying the bills around here. How did we do today?” Roy held out his hand, waiting for her to hand him the money she made today, and so she did. Reaching into her bag, Anne handed him all that she earned at the diner. After a minute of counting, Roy said, “You’ve gotta be shitting me. This can’t be all you earned.”

Anne sighed, “It was a slow day.”

“Well, maybe you gotta move a little faster.” He shoved the money into his pocket, “Where’s my kiss?” Anne leant down to kiss his cheek, then stood straight to walk away, but Roy pulled her down to sit beside him, “C’mon, baby, kiss me like you mean it.”

“Roy, I’m sorry, but I’m not feeling so good.” Anne said, pushing his hands away.

“Yeah?” He kissed her cheek, “Well, you look fine to me.” He moved down to her neck, “C’mon, baby. Take my bad day away.” He brought a hand up to stroke her red hair as he kissed her just below her jaw.

Moving his hand away, Anne quickly stood up, “Y-You know what? Why don’t I get you something to eat, huh?” She stammered, “I-I got some left overs from work. Chicken Pot Pie.”

With a huff, Roy stood up, “You think I don’t see what you’re doing?” He walked over to her, “Do you think I’m stupid or something?”

Anne shook her head reluctantly, “No. No, I was just thinking, because you had a hard day, maybe some warm pie wou—“

“I’m not _fucking_ hungry!” He snatched the pie from her hands and threw it on the floor.

“Roy, calm down.”

“ _Calm down_? I’ll show you calm!” He grab her arm viciously with one hand and raised his other high.

Anne, knowing what he’s about to do, quickly cried out, “Roy, I’m pregnant!”

Roy’s eyes opened wide as he slowly dropped his hand, “What?” He walked backwards slowly, pointing a finger at her, “When the hell were you gonna tell me?”

Anne hugged herself gently, “I know you’ve been under a lot of stress lately, so I was just waiting for the right time.”

“Oh, you’ve got great timing.” He said scornfully.

Anne sniffled. She didn’t realise she was crying, “I’m sorry, Roy.”

“Yeah, well, it’s no wonder you’ve been looking so tired all the time.” Roy sighed and brought a hand up to his face, then dropped his hand and walked over to her slowly. Looking into her eyes, he saw tears begin to fall, “Hey. Hey.” He gently grabbed both her hands, “Come on. Come here. Sit down, huh?” Anne felt confused at this sudden change of attitude. He lead them over to the couch and sat them both down with a smile, placing his arm around her shoulder, “How do you like that? _I’m_ having a baby.” He chuckled, then stood suddenly, “Oh! Oh, little Roy Junior. The legend lives on!”

Roy laughed and took a sip of his beer, then he stopped and stood up, “Wait a minute. What if you start to love this baby more than you love me? It happens all the time. Women have a baby, then to hell with the man.”

Anne rolled her eyes, “Roy, you’re _jealous_ of the baby?”

“No,” He shook his head, “I don’t get jealous. That’s below me. I’m just talking it out. I’m talking all my feelings out.” Roy sat back down, “Maybe I just need you to make me a promise that you’re not gonna love this baby more than you love me.”

Anne sat there mystified, “Okay.”

“No, say “I promise.”

“I said okay, Roy—“

“Baby,” he placed both hands on her shoulders, “Hey. I need this from you. It’s you and me first, right?” Anne slowly nodded, “The way it’s always been.” He chuckled, “Remember our old days? I had my six string, and you had your own thing… though, I don’t remember what it was. Oh, I wrote you love songs, remember? You liked that sad one, so I played it all the time.”

Roy smiled at her with a smile she hasn’t seen in a while, and she found herself smiling back.

“What was that one line? Something about… sunshine? I sang it to you every night.” Roy picked up his guitar and played along to the words he tried his best to remember, “ _Where the sun don’t shine_. That can’t be it.” He cleared his throat and tired again, “ _When the sun won’t shine._ That’s not it either.” He looked at Anne, “What was it, baby?”

Anne looked at him and slowly sang, “‘ _Till the sun don’t shine, you will still be mine._ ”

Roy chuckled, “That’s right. Man, what a whirlwind. All this stuff that’s happening… well, mostly to me.” Roy stood up and pulled Anne gently to stand beside him. Putting his arms around her, he swayed along to the quiet with her, “We’ve come such a long way, babe. There’s no turning back now. You’re my family.” He kissed her cheek, “Now, promise me that to the end of time, no matter what happens, these ties that bind us together with always stay strong.” Anne nodded, not showing any reluctance, “Sing it for me again, honey?”

They stopped swaying and Anne stayed silent for a second, before singing,

“ _‘Till the sun don’t shine, you will still be mine_.”

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” Roy whispered, hugging her close. He then turned to head to the bedroom.

Anne stood there silently without any expression on her face. Inside she felt confused and astounded.

_Maybe..._

_Maybe people do change._

“Anne,” She turned around to see Roy waiting for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom with a sly smile on his face. Anne closed her eyes and sighed.

_Or maybe not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you liked this chapter! I mean... the whole situation is terrible and Anne deserves way better than this, but I hope you like how I’ve written it. Leave some feedback :)


	7. Not an update!

Sorry I haven’t updated in so long. My mind hasn’t been in a good place these past few months, and I’ve been feeling really tired and unmotivated to write anything new. Hopefully I will get back to it once I’m feeling better. I hope you’re all staying safe <3


	8. Again not an update! Sorry!!

Hiya! So sorry but this isn’t an update. I just wanted to let you all know that I might be updating sometime soon. I haven’t really had the energy to do much these past few months, and I’m not entirely sure I will for a while, but I have been feeling a bit better than I did. I really appreciate those of you who are patient. Let’s just keep our fingers crossed that I’ll find the motivation to update the next chapters soon. Bye bye for now!! <3


	9. A Soft Place to Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby’s getting dolled up for her five minute date, Anne’s reaching for what seems to be an unreachable dream, and Diana’s got a lil’ secret that she won’t spill. The three girls have a sweet moment to themselves.

The next evening came around yet Anne couldn’t get last night’s incident out of her head. Roy had made her promise to always be his and to never love the baby more than she loved him, but all she really wanted to do was get away. It doesn’t matter where she’ll end up because all she wanted to do was leave, to get the fuck away from this godawful place and keep the baby away from that bastard.

“Is it just my imagination, or is my left boob dripping down even lower today?” Diana groaned, “For God’s sake, I’m starting to feel like something Picasso would’ve made.”

Anne chuckled with a shake of her head as she counted out the money she’d earned during her shift today.

“How’d you do?” Diana asked her.

Anne sighed, “Not great. I think I might have to pick up a couple of extra shifts.”

Diana widened her eyes and shook her head quickly, “What? No. Are you crazy? You work hard enough already.” Anne gave her a shrug and turned away, “Oh, by the way, I found this next to the cinnamon.”

Anne turned back around to find Diana holding the little baby book that she and Ruby had bought for her to write letters to the baby. _Well, shit._

Anne stammered, “What? Oh. Oh, right.” She let out a nervous chuckle, “I was looking for that.” She reached for the book but Diana held it back.

“You can’t write your baby a letter from the spice rack, Anne.” Diana told her sternly.

Anne reached for the book again and pulled it from Diana’s hands, “Well, I’m just not much of a letter writer.”

Diana scoffed, “Yeah, it sure as hell isn’t like you used to write dozens when we were younger.” Anne groaned and Diana watched her in concern, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Anne said quietly but Diana could hear the irritation.

Before Diana could say anything more, Ruby walked towards the two with a cry.

“Girls! I’m having a small anxiety attack!” She jumped a little, “I just got a message on my profile.”

Anne gasped, “Rubes, have you been keeping this from us all day?”

Ruby giggled, “He calls himself ‘ _Moody247’_. He’s thirty, has _all_ his hair, and has a kind smile. He’s romantic, loves music, and is in a band.” She squealed and brought both her hands to place above her heart.

Diana looked at Anne with a little smile before looking at Ruby again, “He sounds perfect, Rubes.”

Anne nodded, “We’re very happy for you.”

Ruby smiled, “Oh, God, it’s happening.” Her smile dropped, “It’s… _really_ happening. I set a five minute date for tonight.”

Anne furrowed her eyebrows, “What?”

“ _Five minutes_?!” Diana asked and was careful not to break into laughter..

Ruby looked at her two friends with a little smile, “If it’s a disaster, I can get back home in time for ‘Say Yes to the Dress’.”

“Mhm. Okay, Rubes, listen to me.” Diana said, taking Ruby’s hand in her own, “You are such a natural beauty, but, well, because it’s a special occasion, won’t you let us help you dress you up a little bit?”

“Well,” Ruby looked to Anne, who gave her a sweet smile and a nod, “I guess so.” She giggled when the girls squealed, “Oh, Anne, would you mind making me a pie to take to him? Maybe your Meet Your Dream Chocolate Cream Pie?”

Anne held on tightly to Ruby’s hands, “I’m gonna make it real special for you, Rubes. Just like Marilla used to. Somewhere you wouldn’t really think the ingredients would all go together, but… they do.”

Ruby bubbled with excitement and Diana let out a little chuckle, “Oh, what’s going to be in it?” Ruby asked as Diana took her by the arm to sit her down and doll her up just a tad bit.

“Well, first I’m gonna switch the chocolate from bittersweet to _creamy_ milk, and then I’m gonna add a touch of passion fruit. Hmm, then I’m gonna mix in something to… make the impossible possible. Maybe an exotic spice that’ll help you see clearly before it’s too late…” Anne’s voice began to lower in volume as her focus on the world drifted away. Of course, she was pulled back into reality by Diana’s scolding voice.

“Girl, what is going on with you?”

Anne let out a shaky breath, “Do you remember that pie contest you’re aunt was telling me about?” Diana hummed with a nod, “Well, I’m entering.” Diana stopped whatever it was she was doing to Ruby’s face to look at Anne with raised eyebrows, “I’m gonna find a way to save up some money, and I’m gonna go there and… enter it.”

“Well, I think that might just be the first thing you’ve said that’s made any sense in a very long time, honey.” Diana smiled.

“If a miracle happens and I win that contest, then… I’m gonna take that prize money and I’m gonna—“ Anne stopped herself, not really trusting whatever it was she was going to say.

Luckily, Diana finished the sentence for her, “You’re gonna leave Roy.”

“Yeah.” Anne scoffed with a sniffle. She couldn’t say when her eyes began to tear up and her nose began to run, “Just run away from here.”

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, “Anne, can’t you leave Roy without running away from here?”

Anne shook her head, turning away so her back could face her two friends, “It’s not that easy.”

“Alright.” Diana said to her, although she wasn’t really sure if she was okay with Anne running away, “Alright, you go ahead and get yourself a little pie shop somewhere where they could really use a little pie shop.”

Ruby gave a nod so enthusiastic, “Yeah, and you can fill them up with all your wonderful hopes and dreams. Tell stories through them like you always do. You’re pies tell such great stories, Anne. Maybe you could call it ‘Anne’s Pies of Dreams.”

“‘Anne’s Pastry Heaven’.” Diana cut in.

Ruby giggled, “Anne’s Pie in the Sky.”

Anne went along and grabbed a couple of ingredients for Ruby’s pie and listened as her friends thought up some corny ideas. Oh, but she loved them. It’s times like these she forever will cherish.

**_Sugar_ **

**_Butter_ **

**_Flour_ **

****

_Sometimes I still see you. Marilla. My Marilla, my dreamer. You would say, “Nothing’s impossible, child.”. You would say, “A dream needs believing to taste like the real thing.”_

_So pure, so electric. So sure, so connected to those little believers inside. May we all be so lucky._

_Oh, but dreams are elusive. The kind that we’ve gotten used to is nothing to be felt, nothing to be held. It’s nothing to be had and nothing to be known. Dreams will come and go._

_You would say, “You hold on to those dreams and you keep them. You know that you need them.”_

_You would say, “When you reach your breaking point, at least you have a dream. And a dream, dear, is a soft place— the softest place— to land.”_

_May we all be so lucky._

**_Sugar_ **

**_Butter_ **

**_Flour_ **

Before Anne could take in the moment, the pie was done and Ruby stood with a smile, admiring her done up attire. Diana pulled a a small mirror from her apron pocket and handed it to Ruby.

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror with a little gasp, “Oh, girls, you made me almost pretty.”

“Almost pretty?” Anne asked, “You are beautiful, Rubes.”

The three girls were interrupted by the sound of Jerry clearing his throat, “Don’t you girls have homes to get to?”

“Don’t you know how to _not_ be a pain in the ass for once in your life, Jer?” Diana shot back, earning a groan from Jerry.

“Don’t forget to turn off the lights.” Jerry finally said to them before giving them a lazy wave as he left the diner. Diana shoved the mirror back into her pocket only to pull out some bright red lipstick.

“What are you putting on lipstick for?” Ruby asked her.

“Well, maybe I’ve got a little secret.” Anne turned to her suspiciously but let her continue, “Maybe I’ve got a little dream or two.”

Anne gasped, “What is it?”

“I’m not telling you yet.” Diana said smugly.

“Why not?” Ruby whined.

Diana shook her head with an evil little laugh, “Bye bye, girls. Ruby, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She leaned in closer to whisper into Ruby’s ear, but Anne definitely heard what was said, “Now, you go get yourself a five minute condom.” Ruby squealed and Diana laughed, “Adios, ladies!” And with that, Diana was off.

Ruby turned to Anne, her pie in hand and the other on Anne’s arm, and she smiled, “Anne, you are the queen of kindness and goodness. I hope you know that.” Finally, Ruby had gone, meaning Anne was left alone to gather herself before heading home.

_May we all be happy…_

_And find that soft place to land._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven’t updated a chapter in a while. I’m not sure if this chapter is strong enough but I did all I could and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
